Perasaan suci
by Arisa Blue Aquarie
Summary: Sai dan Hinata adalah dua orang yang memiliki agama berbeda. tapi mereka harus rela dijodohkan oleh orang tua masing-masing. apa yang mereka lakukan saat cinta mulai tumbuh? RnR? Gag ada SARA!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic pertama baru bikin kemarin sekarang bikin yang baru lagi, jangan heran karena Author ngaco emang begini. Lagi-lagi maaf kalau banyak kekurangan yang tidak dapat disebut satu-satu oleh Author. Tapi yang jelas Author akan berusaha untuk mengurangi kesalahan yang sering terjadi dan berusaha menambah review dari kalian(?). bacalah dulu baru anda mengerti seberapa putus asanya saya membuat fanfic :D. RnR kalau berminat dan salahkan saja Author kalau ceritanya Gaje XD**

**..**

**Naruto **** Masashi kishimoto**

**Romance/Family**

**Rate T**

**HinaSai**

**..**

**Arisa Blue Aquarie present**

**PERASAAN SUCI**

**..**

**Tuhan Maha besar, Maha adil dan Maha tau**

**Kala tasbih dan salib yang merupakan lambang sebuah kepercayaan yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh dua orang insan manusia ini harus goyah karena cinta**

**Apa yang mereka pilih?**

**Kepercayaan akan **_**SANG KUASA**_** yang merupakan pegangan hidup dan mati mereka**

**Atau cinta yang merupakan bumbu pemanis di dunia yang fana?**

**Karena sesungguhnya cinta adalah pemberian dari tuhan**

**Dan cintailah seorang manusia karena Tuhan yang menciptakannya dan Tuhan yang menciptakan perasaan cinta itu**

**..**

"**Atas nama Tuhan kupersunting kau dalam gereja dan sekali lagi kupersunting kau dengan nama tuhanmu. kubaca ayat-ayat yang selalu kau wiritkan dalam tempat yang kau sucikan itu"**

**-Sai-**

"**Aku merasakan cinta karena ALLAH dan cinta itu tak akan pernah menggoyahkan iman dan cintaku pada-NYA"**

**-Hinata-**

**..**

Seorang pria tengah khusyuk berdoa di dalam sebuah gereja kecil yang berada di pusat kota. Ia adalah Uchiha Sai. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang ramah

"Ya Tuhan! aku kemari bukan hanya ingin meminta kepadamu seperti umatmu kebanyakan. Tapi aku kemari hanya ingin bersyukur padamu atas segala nikmat yang telah kau limpahkan padaku, Tuhan"

Kreek..

Tiba-tiba pintu gereja tua itu terbuka. Sai yang terganggu otomatis langsung berbalik dan melihat ke arah suara

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari dekat pintu. Nampaknya ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik bungsu Sai

"Ada apa?"Sai lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, "Kakak menyuruhmu untuk bicara apa?" Sai langsung To the point

"Kak Itachi bilang kau harus datang ke acara makan malam di restoran keluarga nanti malam. Aku harus segera pergi. Dan Kau! hentikan doamu itu dan kembali ke kantor sekarang juga"

"Kau tidak mau menyapa Tuhan dulu adikku?" sekarang Sai bicara dengan nada mengejek. Tapi Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal

"Aa.. baiklah. Aku akan pergi" Sai langsung pergi keluar gereja dan menaiki mobil Bugatti veyron miliknya untuk kembali ke kantornya

...oOo...

Di lain sisi, Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis yang bercadar baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, Sma Konoha untuk mencari taksi. Gadis beragama islam yang pendiam ini berjalan perlahan memotong jalan untuk menyebrang. Tiba-tiba..

BRUK..

Seseorang yang ikut menyebrang di belakang Hinata tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil mewah yang kini berhenti

Hinata langsung menghampiri orang yang tertabrak tersebut, "Ehm.. Kau.. baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya pada korban yang tampaknya tak terluka parah namun barang-barangnya berceceran di jalan

"Yah, Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit tergores" Pria yang menjadi korban tabrakan itu tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. Rambut hitamnya tampak sedikit berantakan karena terjatuh

"Syukurlah.. kalau kau.. baik-baik saja"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Siapa namamu?" kini pria itu menatap ramah pada mata wajah Hinata yang tertutup cadar

"Hei.. kau tidak apa-apa?" si penabrak yang juga berambut hitam keluar dari mobil

Si korban mengambil barang-barangnya yang berceceran sebelum merespon, "Ya, Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi maaf sepertinya aku harus segera pergi" pria itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi ke arah sebuah perusahaan di seberang jalan

Sementara Hinata terus melihatnya sampai pria itu tak lagi nampak di pupil matanya

"Apa kau tertabrak juga?" Pria penabrak itu berusaha menolong Hinata berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangan

Tentu saja Hinata langsung menghindar dan beranjak berdiri, "Maaf. Aku.. aku pergi dulu"

...oOo...

Sai POV

Hari ini aku akan menjemput Sasuke di sekolahnya. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi baik padanya maka jawabannya adalah karena Sasuke baru saja melakukan beberapa hal yang membuat kakak sulungku yang bernama Itachi marah besar dan memintaku mengawasinya selalu

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan sekolah Sasuke. tepatnya di Sma Konoha dengan mobil Bugatti kesayanganku ini

Tapi tunggu! Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing. Itu dia! Gadis kemarin yang menolongku saat aku ditambrak orang tak bertanggung jawab saat aku baru memarkirkan mobilku di depan kantor Itachi

Gadis yang memakai penutup wajah yang tampak seperti orang.. _islam_? Oh Jesus! Aku harap kau tidak membuatku terpesona pada seorang gadis yang tak mempercayaimu. Tapi aku memang sudah terpesona!

Ia terlihat bergitu tenang dan anggun di balik semua dandanan rumit yang membuatku sesak nafas itu. entah bagaimana aku bisa terpesona pada seorang yang jelas-jelas bukan gadis impianku. Dia bukan umat kristiani soleh yang selama ini kuimpikan dapat menjalin rumah tangga dalam restumu. _Aku harus pergi ke gereja!_

Aku sudah gila! Warasku sudah lari entah kemana saat ini. tanpa pikir panjang aku mendekatinya dan menyapa dengan seulas senyum terindah yang kumuliki

"Hai! Kau gadis yang waktu itu kan?"

Aku gugup saat mata lavender itu membalas sapaanku dengan tatapan yang membawaku pada dosa terbesar, "Benar"

"Ehm.. siapa namamu?" dan bukannya mengingat nama Tuhan akalku yang sudah gila ini malah semakin menjerumuskan diriku dalam sebuah kezaliman

"Hinata"Tiba-tiba suara menyebalkan Sasuke berdengung di telingaku. Akhirnya gadis itu langsung pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru karena adik menyebalkan ini. baru beberapa kata aku bicara dengannya dan tiba-tiba Setan datang membuatku kesal

"Jangan dekati dia. Dia itu bukan manusia, dia itu orang aneh serupa Alien" Sasuke berceloteh tanpa pikir panjang

Aku mengriyitkan dahiku dan menatapnya dengan horor, "Diam!"

"Hei. Malam ini kau akan dipertemukan dengan orang yang akan menjadi isterimu. Kalau kau terus mengharapkan si Alien itu. kau akan menderita sendiri!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Mengubah alur ceritanya karena terlalu mendapat banyak pertentangan. Jadi takut ngelanjutin Fic ini. takut sara *SEREEEM*. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak ingin itu terjadi karena banyak juga teman saya yang memiliki agama berbeda. tapi saya sebenarnya sudah mencari informasi mengenai hukum-hukum agama yang akan saya jadikan dasar Fic ini. termasuk hukum islam yang menyatakan haram hukumnya bagi wanita muslim menikahi pria non muslim. Tapi baca dulu ceritanya baru anda mengerti pernikahan seperti apa yang dimaksud di sini XD. Dan kalau anda merasa fic ini tidak pantas bilang saja. Saya hapus kok *Janji*. Satu lagi, tak ada pernikahan! Sudah dibilang cerita di chapter kedepannya diganti :D**

**..**

**Naruto **** Masashi kishimoto**

**Romance/Family**

**Rate T**

**HinaSai**

**..**

**Arisa Blue Aquarie present**

**PERASAAN SUCI**

**..**

**Tuhan Maha besar, Maha adil dan Maha tau**

**Kala tasbih dan salib yang merupakan lambang sebuah kepercayaan yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh dua orang insan manusia ini harus goyah karena cinta**

**Apa yang mereka pilih?**

**Kepercayaan akan **_**SANG KUASA**_** yang merupakan pegangan hidup dan mati mereka**

**Atau cinta yang merupakan bumbu pemanis di dunia yang fana?**

**Karena sesungguhnya cinta adalah pemberian dari tuhan**

**Dan cintailah seorang manusia karena Tuhan yang menciptakannya dan Tuhan yang menciptakan perasaan cinta itu**

**..**

"**Atas nama Tuhan kupersunting kau dalam gereja dan sekali lagi kupersunting kau dengan nama tuhanmu. kubaca ayat-ayat yang selalu kau wiritkan dalam tempat yang kau sucikan itu"**

**-Sai-**

"**Aku merasakan cinta karena ALLAH dan cinta itu tak akan pernah menggoyahkan iman dan cintaku pada-NYA"**

**-Hinata-**

...

Malam inilah waktunya bagi Sai untuk menemui wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, Sai bersama keluarga besarnya telah berada dalam sebuah restoran yang khusus dipesan untuk acara perjodohan ini

Sudah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya suara mobil-mobil yang berdatangan mulai terdengar, memang perjodohan ini baru sampai pada tahap pengenalan antar keluarga, jadi pasti cukup banyak orang yang datang

Seorang pria gagah berambut hitam memasuki ruangan diikuti beberapa orang lain yang mayoritas para pria

"Selamat datang Tuan besar Hyuuga" Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan kepala keluarga Uchiha membungkuk 90 pada kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi

"Terima kasih atas sambutan yang sangat baik ini" Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum hangat pada Fugaku lalu Fugaku memeluknya dan mencairkan suasana

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sahabatku" Fugaku memeluk erat Hiashi yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya sejak masih menuntut ilmu di sekolah dasar

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan, "Jadi dimana putramu yang selalu kau banggakan itu, eh? Apa yang itu?" Hiashi berkata dengan setengah bercanda seraya menunjuk Itachi

"Hahaha.." Fugaku tertawa, "Dia Itachi. Sudah pasti bukan dia teman. Hahaha! Dia itu sudah menikah. Dan di sebelahnya Putraku yang satu lagi bernama Sasuke. Tapi ia juga masih Sma"

Fugaku mengisyaratkan agar Sai mendekat, "Yang ini baru benar. Namanya Sai, usianya sudah cukup matang untuk menikah, tapi ia masih belum memilik kekasih. Hahaha"

Hiashi tampak memperhatikan Sai yang menunduk dari kaki hingga kepalanya, "Wah.. ia benar-benar tampan" puji Hiashi dengan ekspresi terpukau

Sai membungkuk untuk memperlihatkan kesopanan, "Senang bertemu dengan anda"

"Biar kuperkenalkan padamu putra-putriku" Hiashi tersenyum bangga, "Dia Putra sulungku yang bernama Neji. Sebelahnya adalah adiknya Hanabi. _Mereka satu ibu_" Hiashi memperkenalkan putra-putrinya dengan nada bercanda pada kalimat akhir yang membuat Fugaku tertawa

"Dan anak bungsuku yang bercadar di belakang adalah Hinata. Ia memiliki ibu yang berbeda dari Hanabi dan Neji" Sai kaget bukan main. Sementara Hinata terlihat menunduk

"Bisa kita bicara antar pria?" Hiashi kembali berujar manis

..oOo..

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi aku belum memberi tahu kedua putriku tentang perjodohan ini. aku berharap putramu yang memilih sendiri antara kedua putriku itu" Hiashi berbicara serius pada Fugaku dan ketiga anaknya

"Bagaimana Sai? Kau tentu tau Hinata berbeda agama dengan kita, kan? Jadi siapa yang kau pilih?" Itachi bertanya dengan memberi isyarat bahwa Sai tak boleh memilih Hinata yang adalah putri bungsu Hiashi dengan mantan isterinya yang beragama islam

"Aku mengenal Hinata. Maksudku aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. jadi kurasa akan lebih baik kalau ia yang akan menjadi calonku" Sai menjawab dengan perasaan senang bercampur takut. Sementara Itachi dan Fugaku tampak kecewa

"Kau yakin? Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Hanabi karena umurnya yang lebih matang dan agamanya sama denganmu" Hiashi menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya"

...oOo...

"APA? a.. ayah tidak bisa lakukan itu. usiaku masih terlalu muda, ayah" Hinata benar-benar panik saat setelah pulang dari acara makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha ayahnya tiba-tiba mengajaknya membicarakan hal yang menurutnya konyol

"Tenang saja. Kau sudah cukup dewasa Hinata. Lagipula Sai mengizinkanmu untuk terus bersekolah"

"Tapi dia memiliki agama yang berbeda denganku, Ayah! Bagi kami hukumnya haram untuk menikahi pria yang berbeda agama. bagi kaum muslimin dan muslimah, alasan pernikahan beda agama dengan alasan cinta, kesamaan hak, kebersamaan, toleransi atau apapun alasannya tidak dapat dibenarkan ayah!" Hinata menangis di balik cadarnya. Ia tau kalau ayahnya memang berbeda agama dan tentu tak akan mengerti bagaimana resiko jika ia menikah dengan orang dari agama lain

"Sai adalah pria yang sangat baik. Kau akan sangat bahagia bila bersamanya" Hiashi memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, "Tapi kalau kau tidak bahagia. Ayah janji akan membiarkanmu berpisah dengannya"

"Tapi tetap saja kalau pernikahan itu tidak sah" sekarang Hinata mulai putus asa

"Kalau begitu pernikahan itu tak akan didaftarkan ke kementrian agama. Kau tidak perlu bersentuhan dengannya. Pada saat kau sudah merasa nyaman dengan pernikahanmu, barulah ayah akan mendaftarkannya agar sah secara hukum" Hiashi kini beranjak pergi menjauhi Hinata

"Tapi tetap saja semua itu tidak sah secara agama!" Hinata benar-benar putus asa karena ayahnya tampak tak perduli

"Kalau begitu kalian jangan menikah dulu. Bertunangan dan tinggal satu rumah saja"

"AYAH! Semua itu malah lebih buruk!"

..

..

**Minji-black jack: trims. Saya masih Author baru jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon maaf ya?**

**Freeya lawliet: saya awalnya juga takut. Tapi karena saya sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk mengucilkan suatu kalangan atau agama saya beranikan diri. Lagipula kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung saya mungkin akan menghapus fic ini XD. Masalah hukum agama islam tentang pernikahan lain agama itu sudah jelas di chapter ini kan? Hinata tidak akan menikah dng Sai. Trims atas reviewnya ya..**

**Ai-kuromu:Trims. Memang fic ini cukup beresiko. Tapi selama saya tidak punya niatan untuk menyinggung orang lain, saya rasa tidak akan ada masalah :D**

**Phouthrye mitarashi15: saya sangat senang kalau anda menyukainya :D. Kalau masalah orang yang akan tersinggung saya harap tidak ada karena saya usahakan fic ini netral diantara dua agama (walau saya tidak bisa janji :D). Dan saya juga berharap bahwa fic ini tidak memberi pengaruh buruk karena saya tidak ingin itu terjadi. Trims untuk reviewnya ya?**

**Erva sabaku: Trims, entahlah apa fic ini akan berlanjut?**

**Bagi semua yang merasa tema ini terlalu berbahaya karena menyangkut agama. Sebaiknya anda membacanya dulu hingga beberapa chapter. Baru anda bisa menilai apakah fic ini memang membawa pengaruh buruk (?) n kalau anda melihat unsur SARA di fic ini saya akan bertanggung jawab dengan menghapus fic ini *Janji***


End file.
